2015.05.21 - MGH Incident at Metropolis University
Mutant Growth Hormone, more commonly known has MGH, made a recent appearance at Metropolis University, with its users having reported to police that they did not take any drugs. It was later discovered that Professor Karl Dane, later revealed to be the Scarecrow, was drugging college students at the campus parties. It is still not known how the infamous villain managed to falsify his accreditations and keep on the false identity for nearly a year. Although the police did not have a suspect, they made sure to keep a higher presence than normal on campus. But when Scarecrow revealed himself during yesterdays in campus party, he released MGH in gas form and drugged hundreds of students. Heroes on site were Scion and Arrowette, with Arrowette actually helping a number of students escape the gas and call for help, and providing advice of the situation to police and firefighters of the situation. It was later discovered by fire fighters that controlled the fires caused from wild powers in the building they found everyone sleeping, suspected to be the actions of Scion who nevertheless was injured by a MGH amped Scarecrow. Reports after that become unclear, as Arrowette took Scarecrow about campus and took him down with a taser arrow at the tennis court, with police firing shots. Afterwards the Scarecrow become nothing but slime and ashes, and an investigation is being performed to figure out if this was a side-effect of his powers or if this Scarecrow was actually a decoy of some kind. Arrowette when questioned prior to leaving the scene stated, "I thought my presence would stop violence, but my presence only helped save some instead. The many injured, the scars people will bare from this, none of it is their fault. They were all victims. It is not fair what they had to suffer, what they have had to go through, but I know MU will be strong and pull through it. These students are our future, and I know they will make all of us proud." MU made an official statement, "We knew there was a growing problem on our campus, but we believed our students were innocent. The fact that a criminal made it through our background check has us greatly concerned and we will be investigating fully and reworking our hiring program. The safety of our students is of our utmost concern, and we make an oath to better look after them." Four students were killed during the event, and more than two hundred were taken to hospitals in the area, and are still under observation. Although the doctors expect to be able to release most of them during the next 48 hours. Authorities warn MGH is very dangerous and actually kills outright about one percent of users. Anti-mutant groups have been quick to put the blame on the Mutant Town organized crime, commenting the Scarecrow presence was probably nothing more than a mutant illusion or trick. (OOC: The scene will be posted soon. This event was part of the ongoing Intergang plot for Stormwatch & friends. Questions to Nate, Cissie and Kendra, please) Category:News